Privileged Information
by Kaerith
Summary: Tseng knows that Reno can't be trusted with certain information the Turks must deal with. Unfortunately, Reno comes face to face with one of those cases. Very strong language, slashiness, and some sexual situations.


"Damn Tseng," Reno muttered. Seriously, that guy was a power-hungry control freak. Why else would he make the Turks stay late on a Friday night?

And then, just as he, Rude, Elena, and Mr. Fucking Sadist had finally reached the damn lobby, Tseng had pegged Reno with the task of checking the building to flush out any stragglers or intruders. Like anybody besides Tseng would want to stay behind. Normal people want to head home, hit the bars, and get laid-- not shuffle around more friggin' paperwork.

So, here he was, walking his way around every floor and swinging his E-mag rod.

Forty minutes later, and he had reached the 66th floor, the one with the Turks and ShinRa suits' offices, cursing the fucking under-endowed architects who designed this fucking way too tall overcompensation.

That's when he heard something that sounded like a moan.

Reno stopped and listened. He heard another sound.

He crept towards it, rod at the ready.

Someone was in the Turks' HQ.

"Get out of there now, yo," Reno said, leaning casually (but only to an uninformed observer) against a wall and tapping his weapon against his leg.

The scuffling and other noises stopped abruptly but no one emerged.

Reno growled. "Y'know, I've had to walk up sixty-five fucking flights of stairs. I'm not in a good mood. If you don't come out now, I'm goin' in there. And you won't like it."

He waited, scarcely longer than a second before sprinting through the doorway. In the dimness Reno could just make out a figure. He swung, and the mag rod struck a glancing blow on the intruder's head. "Fast fucker," he muttered, blocking the door with his lean frame and switching on the light.

The prowler crouching several paces to Reno's right was none other than Rufus ShinRa.

Another surprise was that the kid was looking red-faced and flustered. Reno had seen Daddy's Little Heir at weapons practice a couple times when Tseng had (rather reluctantly and with long-winded lectures on the topic of giving the bastard at least the pretense of respect) assigned Reno to bodyguard duty for ShinRa Jr. The redhead knew it would take a lot more than this little scuffle to get little Roofie all worked up.

But, after all, this was Reno's boss' Boss' kid, and Tseng would mash Reno into dog chow if Old Man ShinRa didn't have him sniped first. Reno grudgingly stood down but refused to clear the doorway by one inch.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Blondie?" He asked. By Reno's standards that was a mild and pleasant question after forty-plus minutes of hiking up stairs.

The kid stood and smoothed out his tailored clothes, refusing to answer or return Reno's glare.

"Listen up, yo. You're going to stay right there an' I'm gonna call Tseng up here." The redhead's hand went for the cell in his jacket pocket.

"It's my building," Rufus said coolly. "I can be here if I want."

Reno snorted. "After hours and with the classified files open and no lights? You're up to something, Sparky." He had pulled out his PHS and flipped it open.

"Don't call Tseng!" The blond demanded.

"Oh? And why not?" Reno closed the door and leaned back against it. Watching Junior trying to pull off his lofty and detached act while red, sweaty, and out of breath was rather amusing. Though not worth climbing those damn steps, of course.

ShinRa refused to reply. Reno considered calling Tseng, but decided to try to find out what the kid was hiding. He snapped his phone shut and put it away. "Fine then. But you're gonna tell me why you're here."

Rufus turned his head away. Reno noticed his ears were red. He grinned maliciously. Something was definitely up.

"What's going on Roofie?" He cajoled, raising his voice into a mocking tone. "Going through the personnel files, eh? Who you lookin' up? That little minx of a receptionist? Elena, perhaps?" He edged closer to Rude's desk, left of the doorway, where folders were splayed. Reno managed to catch the top file, the only one that was open, and upon recognizing the name and photo, scowled. "Me? What the fuck are you up to, ya little shit?"

Rufus jumped a bit at the menace in Reno's voice. "N-nothing!" Reno would've smirked if he weren't so suspicious; Daddy's Boy had certainly never stammered even once before in his charmed life. Reno slowly stalked up within several inches of the blond and glared.

"I'm askin' and you'd better be tellin'. Why were you looking through my file?"

At such close proximity not even a blind man could have missed the shiver than ran down Rufus' body. Reno's keen senses also detected a droop of the eyelids, a slackening of the mouth, and increases in breath and pulse. He also caught the slightest whiff of an unexpected scent and backed up a pace.

"Fucking hell," he muttered, holstering his weapon. He sighed. It was rather obvious what Rufus had been doing. Looking around now, calm and with defences lowered, Reno spotted several signs. The kid's rumpled clothes, for one, and the several… er… _other_ signs Rufus had left on Rude's desk and on his chair _and_ in the carpet and (at a rather impressive height, too) on the wall.

He grabbed a box of tissues and threw it none-too-gently at Rufus. "At least fucking clean up your mess, kid," he grumbled, turning away to open the window and pull out a cigarette.

There were several seconds where Reno lit up and took a much-needed drag and Rufus wiped off his ejaculate.

"Don't call me that," Rufus said quietly.

Reno barked a slightly manic laugh. The big boss' son had a crush on him! Tseng was going to kick him in the ass, nevermind the fact that Reno had done the opposite of leading the kid on with his nicknames and snide remarks.

"Yeah? What should I call you then?"

"Whatever. Just not that. I'm not a kid." The seventeen-year-old stated this so seriously that Reno was close to bursting out laughing. He restrained himself, focusing instead on the big question.

"Why me? Unless you've got even less brains in your head than I thought, you should've realized that I don't like you. Thought I was bein' pretty damn obvious."

"Precisely because you _don't_ like me." Rufus' voice was a lot closer now-- _too_ close, and Reno hid his dismay at having let the kid creep up on him.

"I didn't think it worked that way," the Turk said, sucking harshly at his cig. Tseng would find out about this somehow and spend the next ten years laughing, Reno knew. His sadistic boss seemed to know everything, from the floozy Reno'd last fucked to the dummy bullets he'd slipped into Tseng's Magnum as a practical joke. And then Tseng would relate the fucking hi-_lar_-i-ous story of how that one time Reno couldn't get it up because he had drunk too much to the other Turks or prank Reno back by sticking his hand in a bowl of warm water during the redhead's post-lunch nap at his desk.

Fuck. Tseng would have a field day with this one.

Rufus' voice jerked him back to the uncomfortable present. "You're the only person who tells me what he thinks of me to my face."

Reno cocked an eyebrow, though being behind the Turk Rufus wouldn't appreciate the gesture. "And me telling you that you're a snobby little brat is a turn-on?"

"Yes."

Whoa. Reno hadn't expected that answer, that purr, or that grinding of Rufus' body against his back.

Reno jerked away and walked across the room to the door. "I'm calling Tseng."

The blond ran up and whacked the PHS from his hand. It scattered in several pieces after hitting the floor. "No!"

Reno questioned the kid's sanity. What the hell kind of masochist would intentionally piss off a professional hitman?

"I want you to fuck me, Reno," Rufus ShinRa said, dropping to his knees. "Use me." He nuzzled the Turk's groin. "Call me names. Tie me up. Beat me." The blond was panting and groaning, turning himself on with his begging and wanton behavior.

Reno had always been a ladies' man. He'd never once entertained the idea of fucking a man. But his cock was appreciating the treatment it was receiving, and Rufus' moans were igniting a fire, and the thought of literally sticking it to the Poor Little Rich Boy was becoming more alluring by the second.

There was one rational part in his brain screaming to make the kid stop. That was the part that made Reno lift a hand and give Rufus a solid whack to the side of the head that knocked the blond over. But instead of whining and crying and scuttling away like a normal person, Rufus laughed throatily and moaned. "Yesss!" He writhed on the floor, pulling his pants down to wrap a hand around his erection.

"Perverted freak" is what Reno wanted to say, right before stalking out of the office and running down 65 flights of stairs, but a glimpse of hazy and hooded eyes somehow made his mind stop working.

"You really want it?" The Turk found himself saying instead. As Rufus nodded, Reno picked the kid up and dropped him on a desk. "Screwed up little shit," the redhead said, slamming his hand down on the blond's backside, "Daddy's boy. Always has to have whatever he wants, yeah?"

"I-I… yeah!" Rufus responded, wriggling around to meet the slaps.

"Well if you want me to beat you, I will!" Reno proclaimed. His cigarette had fallen unnoticed to the floor, and his right palm started to turn as red as ShinRa's ass. Still, he kept on pounding.

When the pain went past a certain point, Rufus rolled onto his back and scooted toward the edge of the desk. "Fuck me, Reno!" He begged. His blue eyes rolled around in ecstasy as he roughly stroked his cock.

"I will!" Reno shouted, fumbling with his fly.

A new voice brought everything to a screeching halt.

"No you won't, Reno," Tseng said.

His boss' cool tone snapped Reno's mind back into clarity. He turned and saw the leader of the Turks standing in the doorway and Rude hovering behind.

"I didn't do nuthin', yo!" Reno protested, backing away from Rufus and raising his hands innocently. He thought the answering snort of amusement came from Rude, but that was impossible; the black man had no sense of humor whatsoever.

"Mr. ShinRa, please make yourself decent," Tseng requested. Rufus flushed and slid off the desk to pull up his pants.

"He was going through the personnel files, Sir," Reno offered, dropping the S-word in the hopes of softening whatever sentence Tseng would punish him with. Tseng noticed and lifted an eyebrow but remained quiet. "Little punk made me get mad, yo! Provatated… provokated me!"

"Provoked?" Rude offered wryly.

Reno glared at the man, hoping to burn a hole through those fucking dark glasses. Wonderful time for Mr. Personality here to get a sense of humor!

"Yeah. That." Reno pulled out his pack of cigs only to pocket it again as Tseng reminded him of the no smoking rule. The redhead rolled his eyes.

"Rude, escort Mr. ShinRa downstairs," Tseng ordered. They left, leaving Reno alone with his boss. Tseng calmly walked over to Rude's desk and began replacing the folders in their cabinet.

"That kid," Reno stated, pointing at the doorway for emphasis, "is crazy."

"Mmhmm," Tseng replied.

Reno gaped. "What do you mean 'mmhmm'?! I found the fucking psycho in here fucking jacking off to my fucking photo and then he fucking _provoked_ me into fucking hitting him!"

"I know about Rufus' masochistic streak," Tseng responded. "And I knew that you'd fly off the handle like that. That's why I've assigned Rude to dealing with his little… eccentricity."

Reno was silent for an unusually long time. "R-rude?"

"Rude can be trusted to give Rufus enough rough treatment to keep him in line."

"You- you've known about this?" Because of Tseng's apparent omniscience Reno shouldn't have been surprised, but he was.

"Seems like it isn't that unusual," Tseng mused aloud as he sorted the files into their proper order. "Polly said that it is a relatively common trait in financially-privileged children who receive insufficient amounts of parental affection."

Reno had to grudgingly concede that Polly, the corporation's head psych evaluator, had to know what she was talking about. But that still didn't excuse the fact that Reno had never been clued in to the fact that Blondie had a kink for abuse.

"You fuckers never tell me anything," he bitched bitterly.

"That information is given out on a strict need-to-know basis," his boss responded calmly.

"And you think I didn't need to know? Little fucker was blowing his wad over my photo!"

Tseng sighed and finally met Reno's gaze. "Firstly, you did not need to know because Rude has been handling Rufus' problem just fine for the past year. Secondly, you are unable to keep a secret so socially ruinous about someone you dislike. Thirdly, if I had informed you about Rufus' rather… absurd fixation on you, that would have only inflated your insufferable ego even more. Fourthly, I knew you would either tease the child or happily inflict physical violence. You are too much of a loose cannon for me to trust you with many of the Turks' secrets."

Reno was stung. He was a professional, goddammit! "Prick! I may not be as goody-goody as you or Rude, but I take my fucking job seriously!"

Tseng looked more amused than angry at the redhead's outburst. "People serious about their profession do not make a habit of calling their bosses 'pricks,' 'bastards,' or 'as uptight as a Wutaian teahouse whore.'"

Reno had enough of a sense of self-preservation to look somewhat ashamed at the last quote. He looked down and scuffed his feet. "Oh. You heard that one, too?"

"As many complaints as I have about your work ethic, handwriting, methods of interrogation, and personal hygiene, you manage—somehow--to be effective at what you do. But I do not delude myself into thinking that you can be trusted in every aspect of the Turks' affairs."

"But-" the redhead protested weakly. He was unsure of what he was going to say, but thankfully Tseng interrupted him, slamming the file cabinet shut.

"But nothing. I'm your superior, and I must protect the interests of the Turks and the ShinRa Company. If I decide that you can't be trusted, then the only thing you can do is improve your behavior to change my assessment." The Wutaian man stepped close to Reno. "You will not reveal anything that about what happened here or what I've told you to anyone. Including the other Turks. If you do, you will be acknowledging that you cannot be trusted and will be fired," he warned.

Despite Tseng's mild tone and stare, Reno gulped hard and paled at the threat. He _liked_ his job, goddammit! Plus, there was that small fact that ex-Turks never lived long. They did, after all, possess some very valuable information. Hell, Reno never had figured out why they still had to put aside money for the Turks' retirement fund. If you were lucky, you got killed on the job. If not… well, he'd only heard rumors.

Reno managed to shake away the chills and muster a somewhat cocky grin. "I understand, boss. I ain't gonna say anything."

Tseng merely nodded and began leaving the room. Reno followed, turning off the light as they exited.

"But, boss, next time any Turk secrets involve people wanting me to fuck them, consider letting me in on it."

Tseng actually chuckled. "I know your love life's been pretty stale recently, but are you really that desperate?"

Reno fumed. "Fucking hell, Tseng! There _is_ such a thing as too much information! There's no fucking reason why the Turks need to know so much about my personal life!"

About to round a corner, Tseng paused and glanced back. With a tiny smirk, he corrected Reno. "I never said it was the _Turks_ that were interested in keeping tabs on your personal life." And, while Reno was trying to figure out what that meant, the insufferable prick _winked_ and started down the stairs.

"TSENG!" the redhead yelled and chased after his boss.


End file.
